Console Commands (Skyrim)/Characters
This page lists all Characters. The specialization(s) of Characters are listed on a separate page, and are NOT listed here. You can access the page of the specialization(s), using the button at the top of this page. To place a new copy of an NPC at your current location, type the following in the console: player.placeatme <#> To move to an NPC, type the following in the console: player.moveto To move an NPC to you, type the following in the console: Prid Followed by: moveto player "" is the NPCs Base ID, "" is the NPCs Reference ID and "<#>" refers to how many you want. Base ID Base ID, or Form ID, is the ID given to NPCs before they are placed in the game. Finding base IDs in-game To see the Base ID of an NPC, type in "help 4". If the NPC's name contains a space, it must be placed between quotes. Examples: help hadvar 4 help "proventus avenicci" 4 This will show a variety of ID's, under the category "other forms". There are several identifications of the type of object or NPC the ID refers to. For example, there is a Thalmor dossier of Ulfric Stormcloak. The line representing its ID starts with "BOOK:" which means this ID is not representing Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Lines starting with "NPC_:" represent an NPC ID. However, there can be multiple lines starting with "NPC_:". These are all Base ID's, however they differ and contain variants of an NPC. Reference ID Reference ID is the ID given to NPCs that appear in the game, it is used to disambiguate between multiple copies of the same base NPC. It allows for multiple copies of the same NPC to be placed throughout the world without having to create individual copies (Bandit001; Bandit002, etc.) Finding reference IDs in-game With the console open, click on an NPC, and their reference ID will appear. Abelone (Female) (Civilian) Acolyte Jenssen (Male) (Priest) Adara (Female) (Child) Addvar (Male) (Food Vendor) Addvild (Male) (Farmer) Adeber (Male) (Miner) Adelaisa Vendicci (Female) (Citizen) Adisla (Female) (Farmer) Adonato Leotelli (Male) (Bard) Adrianne Avenicci (Female) (Blacksmith) Random more columns Aduri Sarethi (Female) (Farmer) Aela the Huntress (Female) (Archer / Companion / Marksman trainer) Aeri (Female) (Lumberjack) Aerin (Male) (Warrior) Affable Gent (Male) (Warrior) Agent Lorcalin (Male) (Thalmor Wizard) Agna (Female) (Bandit) Agni (Female) (Child) Agnis (Female) (Citizen) Agrius (Male) (Bandit) more columns Ahjisi (Female) (Warrior) Ahkari (Female) (Pawnbroker) Ahlam (Female) (Priest) Ahtar (Male) (Warrior) Aia Arria (Female) (Bard) Aicantar (Male) (Conjurer) Ainethach (Male) (Miner) Alain Dufont (Male) (Prisoner) Alchemist (Male) (Conjurer) Alding (Male) (Warrior) more columns Alduin Alea Quintus (Female) (Warrior) Alessandra (Female) (Priest) Alethius (Male) (Citizen) Alexia Vici (Female) (Citizen) Alfarinn (Male) (Warrior) Alfhild Battle-Born (Female) (Farmer) Alik'r Prisoner (Male) (Scout) Alik'r Warrior (Male) (Scout) Alva (Female) (Vampire) more columns Alvor (Male) (Blacksmith) Amaund Motierre (Male) (Bard) Ambarys Rendar (Male) (Food Vendor) Amren (Male) (Warrior) Ancano (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Andurs (Male) (Priest of Arkay) Angeline Morrard (Female) (Apothecary) Anger (Male) (Guard) Angi (Female) (Ranger) Angrenor Once-Honored (Male) (Beggar) more columns Angvid (Male) (Warrior) Anise (Female) (Conjurer) Annekke Crag-Jumper (Female) (Ranger) Anoriath (Male) (Scout) Anska (Female) (Bandit Wizard) Anton Virane (Male) (Citizen) Anuriel(Female) (Monk) Anwen (Female) (Priest) Apprentice Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer) Apprentice Fire Mage (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) more columns Apprentice Ice Mage (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Apprentice Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer) Apprentice Storm Mage (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Aquillius Aeresius (Male) (Citizen) Aranea Ienith (Female) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Arcadia (Female) (Apothecary) Arch Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer) Arch Cryomancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Arch Electromancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Arch Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer) more columns Arch Pyromancer (Male) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Arcturus (Male) (Radiant) Ardwen (Female) (Fire/Frost/Shock Mage) Argi Farseer (Female) (Mystic) Argis the Bulwark (Male) (Warrior) Argonian (Female) (Civilian) Argonian (Male) (Civilian) Ari (Female) (Bandit) Aringoth (Male) (Ranger) Arivanya (Female) (Bard) more columns Arnbjorn (Male) (Assassin) Arngeir (Male) (Monk/ Greybeard) Arniel Gane (Male) (Conjurer) Arniel's Shade (Male) (Sorcerer) Arnskar Ember-Master (Male) (Blacksmith) Arob (Female) (Orc Warrior) Arondil (Male) (Conjurer) Arrald Frozen-Heart (Male) (Warrior) Arvel the Swift (Male) (Thief) Asbjorn Fire-Tamer (Male) (Blacksmith) more columns Ascendant Conjurer (Male) (Conjurer) Ascendant Necromancer (Male) (Conjurer) Asgeir Snow-Shod (Male) (Warrior) Aslfur (Male) (Ranger) Aspiring Mage (Male) (Warrior) Assassin (Male) (Assassin) Assassin (Male/Female) (Assassin) Assur (Male) (Child) Asta (Female) (Bandit) Astrid (Female) (Assassin) more columns Ataf (Male) (Bard) Atahbah (Female) (Pawnbroker) Atar (Male) (Warrior) Athis (Male) (Companion) Atmah (Female) (Sorcerer) Atub (Female) (Sorcerer/ Illusion training) Augur of Dunlain (Male) (Warrior) Aval Atheron (Male) (Pawnbroker) Aventus Aretino (Male) (Child) Avrusa Sarethi (Female) (Apothecary) more columns Avulstein Gray-Mane (Male) (Warrior) Azura (Female) (Warrior) Azzada Lylvieve (Male) (Farmer) Azzadal (Male) (Alik'r Warrior) | *B = more columns Babette (Female) (Assassin) Badnir (Male) (Warrior) Bagrak (Female) (Orc Warrior) Balagog gro-Nolob (Male) (Rogue) Balbus (Male) (Warrior) Balgruuf the Greater (Male) (Warrior) Balimund (Male) (Blacksmith) Bandit Bandit Chief Bandit Highwayman (Male) (Archer) more columns Bandit Marauder (Male) (Archer, Mage, Berserker) Bandit Outlaw (Male) (Archer) Bandit Plunderer (Male) (Archer) Bandit Thug (Male) (Archer) Bandit Wizard (Male) Banning (Male) (Ranger) Baral Sendu (Male) (Farmer) Barkeep (Male) (Bandit) Barknar (Male) (Ranger) Bashnag (Male) (Conjurer) more columns Bassianus Axius (Male) (Citizen) Batum gra-Bar (Female) (Bandit) Bear Bear Bear Bear Belethor (Male) (Shopkeeper) Benor (Male, NPC, Follower) Bergritte Battle-Born (Female) (Citizen) Bjorlam (Male) (Carriage Rider) more columns Bodyguard (Male) (Warrior) Borgakh the Steel Heart Bounty Collector Bounty Hunter Brenuin (Male) (Beggar) Breton (Male) (Citizen) Breton (Female) (Citizen) Brill (Male) (Companion) | *C = more columns Camilla Valerius (Female) (Citizen) Carlotta Valentia (Female) (Shopkeeper) Champion of Boethiah Chaurus Chaurus Chaurus Reaper Chicken Cow | *D = more columns Dagny (Female) (Child) Danica Pure-Spring (Female) (Priestess of Kynareth) Dark Brotherhood Intiate Dark-Elf (Female) (Citizen) Dark-elf (Male) (Citizen) Dawnstar Guard Delphine (Female) (Citizen) Dog (Evil) Dog (Good) Dog (Stray(Friend)) more columns Dragon (with soul) Dragon Priest Dragon Priest Ghost Dragon, Ancient (with soul) Dragon, Blood (no soul) Dragon, Blood (with soul) Dragon, Elder (with soul) Dragon, Elder (no soul) Dragon, Frost (with soul) Draugr more columns Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Draugr Death Overlord more columns Draugr Overlord Draugr Soldier Drelas Dremora Dremora Caitiff Dremora Caitiff Dremora Caitiff Dremora Churl Dremora Churl Dremora Churl more columns Dremora Churl Dremora Churl Dremora Churl Dremora Kynreeve Dremora Kynreeve Dremora Kynreeve Dremora Kynval Dremora Kynval Dremora Kynval Dremora Lord more columns Dremora Markynaz Dremora Markynaz Dremora Markynaz Dremora Messanger Dremora Valkynaz Dremora Valkynaz Dremora Valynaz Dwarven Centurions | *E = more columns Eimar (Male) (Citizen) Elk Elrindir (Male) (Shopkeeper) Eltrys (Male) (Citizen) Embry (Male) (Citizen) Eorlund Gray-Mane (Male) (Blacksmith) Etienne Rarnis (Male) (Thief) | *F = more columns Faendal (Male) (Archer) Falkreath Guard Farengar Secret-Fire (Male) (Mage) Farkas (Male) (Companion) Farkas's Wolf Spirit Fianna (Female) (Citizen) Forest Troll Forsworn Forsworn Briarheart Forsworn Looter more columns Forsworn Pillager Forsworn Ravager (Female; 1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Male; DW) Forsworn Ravager (Male; DW) Forsworn Ravager (Female;Mage) Forsworn Ravager (Female; 1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Female; 1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Male; DW) Forsworn Ravager (Male;1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Male;1H/Archer) more columns Forsworn Ravager (Male;1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Male;1H/Archer) Forsworn Ravager (Female;Mage) Forsworn Warlord Forsworn Warlord Fralia Gray-Mane (Female) (Citizen) Frodnar (Male) (Child) Frost (horse) Frost Troll Frost creatures (including frost troll, ice wraith etc.) more columns Frostbite Spider (Small/Large Size) Frothar (Male) (Child) Fultheim (Male) (Citizen) Fultheim the Fearless (Male) | *G = more columns Gerda (Female) (Citizen) Gerdur (Female) (Citizen) Ghost Ghost Ghost Ghost Ghost Ghost Ghost Giant more columns Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant Giant more columns Giant Giant Gleda the Goat Gloth (Male) (Citizen) Goat Grisvar the Unlucky Gunjar (Male) (Stormcloak) Gunnar Stone-Eye (Male) (Citizen) Gwendolyn (Female) (Citizen) | *H = more columns Hadring (Male) (Citizen) Hadvar (Male) (Imperial Soldier) Hamelyn (Male) (Mage) Haming (Male) (Child) Headsman Headsman Headsman Heimskr (Male) (Priest of Talos) High Elf (Female) (Citizen) High elf (Male) (Citizen) more columns Hilde (Female) (Citizen) Hod (Male) (Citizen) Hoddreid (Female) (Mage) Horker Horse (Unowned) Horse (other code might not work try this one) Hrongar (Male) (Warrior) Hulda (Female) (Barkeep) Hunter Nord | *I = more columns Ice Wolf Ice Wraith Idolaf Battle-Born (Male) (Citizen) Imperial (Male) (Citizen) Imperial (Female) (Citizen) Imperial Archer Imperial Captain Imperial Field Legate Imperial Fort Commander Imperial General more columns Imperial Soldier (Varied) Imperial Soldier (Medium armor) Imperial Wizard Ingrid (Female) (Citizen) Irileth (Female) (Housecarl) Ivaarstead Guard | *J = more columns Jenassa Jenassa (Female) (Mercenary) Jervar (Male) (Citizen) Jon Battle-Born (Male) (Citizen) | *K = more columns Khajiit (Female) (Citizen) Khajiit (Male) (Citizen) Kodlak Whitemane (Male) (Companion) Kodlak Whitemane's Ghost (Male) (Companion) | *L = more columns Lars Battle-Born (Male) (Child) Lillith Maiden-Loom (Female) (Citizen) Lokir (Male) (Thief) Lucan Valerius (Male) (Shopkeeper) Lucky Lorenz {male} {follower} Lydia (Female) (Housecarl) | *M = more columns Magic Anomaly Mai'q the Liar Mallus Maccius (Male) (Citizen) Mammoth Mammoth Mammoth Mammoth Mammoth Mammoth Guardian Spirit Markarth Guard more columns Mikael (Male) (Bard) Mirmulnir Mjoll the Lioness Morthal Guard Mudcrab Mudcrab Mudcrab Mudcrab Mudcrab | *N = more columns Nahagliiv Nazeem (Male) (Citizen) Nelkir (Male) (Child) Njada Stonearm (Female) (Companion) Nord (Male) (Citizen) Nord (Female) (Citizen) Nura Snow-Shod (Female) (Citizen) | *O = more columns Odahviing Olava the Feeble (Female) (Citizen) Olfina Gray-Mane (Female) (Citizen) Olfrid Battle-Born (Male) (Citizen) Ongar (Male) (Barkeep) Onmund (Male) (Mage) Orc (Male) (Citizen) Orc (Female) (Citizen) | *P = more columns Paarthurnax Poor Fishwife: (Female) (Citizen) Proventus Avenicci (Male) (Advisor) | *R = more columns Riften Guard Rolff Stone-Fist (Male) (Citizen) | *S = more columns Saadia (Female) (Citizen) Sabjorn (Male) (Barkeep) Sabre Cat Sahloknir Sahloknir Severio Pelagia (Male) (Citizen) Shadowmere Sickly Farmer (Female) (Farmer) Sigrid (Female) (Citizen) Sigurd (Male) (Citizen) more columns Silver Hand Warrior Sinmir (Male) (Citizen/Warrior) Skeever Skeleton Skeleton (Archer) Skjor (Male) (Companion) Skulvar Sable-Hilt (Male) (Stable Owner) Slaughterfish Snowy Sabre Cat Solitude Guard Stormcloak Archer more columns Stormcloak Archer Stormcloak Field Commander Stormcloak General Stormcloak Mage Stormcloak Soldier (2-Handed) Stormcloak Soldier Stormcloak Soldier (1-Hand & shield) Stump (Dog) Sven (Male) (Bard) | *T = more columns Thalmor Justiciar (Wizard) Thalmor Justiciar (Soldier) Thalmor Justiciar (Soldier) (With Helmet) Thalmor Soldier Thalmor Wizard Thorald Gray-Mane (Male) (Citizen/Prisoner) Tilma the Haggard (Female) (Citizen) Torolf (Male) (Citizen) Torturer (Male) Torturers Assistant (Male) more columns Torvar (Male) (Companion) | *U = more columns Unbound Dremora Urog (Female) (Warrior) Uthgerd the Unbroken (Female) (Warrior) | *V = more columns Venomfang Skeever Vignar Gray-Mane (Male) (Companion) Viinturuth Vilkas (Male) (Companion) Vilkas's Wolf Spirit Vilod (Male) (Citizen) Vuljotnaak Vulthuryol Vulwulf Snow-Shod (Male) (Warrior) | *W = more columns Werewolf Whiterun Guard Wilmuth (Male) (Citizen) Windhelm Guard (2hand) Windhelm Guard (female) Windhelm Guard (normal) Winterhold Guard Wolf Wood-Elf (Female) (Citizen) Wood-Elf (Male) (Citizen) more columns Wounded Soldier (Male) (Guard) | *Y = more columns Ysgramor (Dog) Ysgramor (Male) (Warrior) Ysolda }} Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters